Vendrake - Associates
Inquisitor Vendrake maintains, as one might expect from one of his standing, a wide network of associates and agents. Cercropian of Famoria ( the Famorian ) . (Balor)Role (Techpriest adaptus machanicus ) Background =]=CENSORSHIP =Heretek =CENSORSHIP =in the chattels of the Death world Famoria.Cercropian Maintains Chiron's Combat drug regulator wirelessly if necessary. weapons -Eye of Balor , Powerful optical implant : Arco whips Chiron Role Ex battlefield medic Phalanx hive PDF regiment (8th ) The spiders Background : Recruited into Vendrakes retinue at a young age Chiron was a great battlefield medic outstanding in under pressure and fearless in the face of danger. When Vendrake's recurrent knee injury forced him to pass out in pain , whilst shepherding a regiment to fight the=CENSORSHIP =Chiron proved his worth by providing Vendrake a cocktail of drugs that numbed his knee yet let him retain his psychic focus like nothing else had before. Chiron has since become an invaluable member to Vendrake. who relies heavily on his alchemical compounds. Chiron Was brought up amongst the Herakles gang on Phalanx A body conscious techo cult, their knowledge of combat stimms second to none. When the whole gang was draughted by Vendrake to help fight Tyranids in a distant system. Chrion Volunteered as a combat medic his weightlifting and cage fighting days behind him for good , he realised that hardly any troopers knew about medicines , and volunteered his skills to his commanders. Since joining Vendrake several years ago , Chrion has become addicted to his chemical compounds particularly slaught.. This addiction helps him psychologically fight the horrors he has to fight whilst being in the service of Vendrake, whilst physically giving him the strength to cope under the horrors of a combat environment. relationships=The Famorian has helped chiron develop a stymm suit , that regulates his doses of the coctail of drugs he carries. If the Famorian techpriest was to be incapacitated in any form or his suit was to be damaged his could lead to unwanted consequences regarding his type and drugs dosage. Chiron has an unmodified cyberpuupy asclepius or “cleppy “ the dog reminds him of calmer times back on Phalanx Hive. weapons =As a techno cultist , Chrion appreciates the more exotic types of hand grenade , he regularly uses smoke blind and haywire grenades to cover his approach to the injured . Since his addiction to slaught his critical functions have diminished somewhat , to the point where vendrake insisted he have a cranium enhancement. This chip has overridden some of negative cognitive effects of long-time slaught abuse. As the physically strongest member of Vendrakes retinue , Chiron often wields a heavy stubber or flamer into battle sometimes if he is high on slaught a double handed sword. Duke Adalaise History -The youngest of two brothers , son to Louis de le mar Adalaise , Planetary governor of Praxus , and aggri-dustrial planet proto forgeworld in the local hydra system within the Dalthus sector . As the youngest heir , his Older brother Xavius Adalaise is next in line of succession . Schooled in the finest nobilite ways of treachery and deceit, Duke Louis Fournier - Adalaise was a rash an impulsive youth , unlike his brother , he was reckless in his pursuit of adventure and deviations. In His lust for excitement , the young man, took up duelling as a pass time. His chances better than most due to his custom force shield generator. His dead eye aim was the talk of the sector for many years , leaving a trail of blue blood in his wake . His new life suited him deadly ,dashing and handsome , the ladies of Dalthus swooned, he had nearly forgot he wasn't the actual heir to Praxus. This worked in his favour until a fateful chance encounter with Inquisitor Vendrake in the Governors palace. Fournier, displeased with Vendrakes treatment of his elderly father challenged the ageing and unassuming Inquisitor to a duel. The whiley Amalthian Inquisitor took this chance to gain leverage over the ageing Governor, agreeing to the young man's terms ,the pair met at dawn atop the massive imperial Palace dwarfing the surrounding buildings of Praxus Prime. A light wind swept over the balustrades whipping there hair in frenzy of static life. Cold steel blue eyes stared the young man down , but he had faith in his aim. The invisible forcefield crackled the air around him , lifting the hairs on his arms to attention. Plantery commander Louis his first born son Xavius and his grandson Antal watched nervously as Fournier loaded and cocked the heavy duelling pistol. steady .. aim .. He felt the muscles in his arm tense as he brought the iron-sights of his bulky naval pistol to bear over his brothers heart .. kill him and you shall be governor One shot rang out over the city that morning .. but the effects have echoed through time . Convinced Fournier had tried to assassinate his only brother , the governor banished him from the imperial palace.. Ashamed and confused , Louis took solace in the soothing words of the Inquisitor , the wind can play havoc up here , this was not your fault .. you are a talented man .. your skills are wasted hear .. put your faith in the emperor child .. if you want to kill , we have plenty of enemies.. come where you are most appreciated. Xavius was critically wounded. his only chance of survival was to be fitted with an iron heart. The inquisitor's personal servitor was sanctioned to perform the operation .. bed bound the oldest brother grew bitter with resentment. The Imperial Governor died not long after .. leaving a vulnerable and subservient Xavius in control. The duke has served alongside Vendrake for two score and four years .. and never in that time has he missed a shot due to the wind. Socrates a devout a faithful acolyte , Socrates is unremarkable in nearly every way , except luck , for some unknown reason , Socrates has lived through events that have killed everyone else around him. His most recent triumph , was the trial off apprenticeship , Vendrake , could no longer devote his time between his burgeoning Acolyte group , and to thin them out he set a test , to investigate the reports of missing merchants in phalanx hive, Baron Dysarno , Imperial governor of Phalanx had requested Vendrake's help. Not something Vendrake would normally do , He saw this as an opportunity to gain even more leverage over the powerful Dysarno, clan who was surely missing their spook shipments from down hive. Socrates along with three other Acolytes descended into the darkness.. [http://www.dakkadakka.com/gallery/243052-imperial%20tarot.html Lilitu Chapter One “pick a card, any card” Souel pulled a third card from the deck , the psychoactive liquid-crystal wafer glowed a deep blue before crackling into bright white... The Lost Child . Four Acolytes watched intently as the old man methodically arranged the incomprehensible pack in front of him. The Inquistorial training barely holding back their rampant probing thoughts. “ A mariner always checks the weather before he sets sail ” The Venerable Inquisitors Vendrakes words formed a collective memory amongst his disciples. “Next card, hurry “ Uxley gibbed, as impatient as ever . “Some things cannot be rushed child ” , the Astropathic Shaman chastised . “Would you rather I make some mistake , perhaps read the cards inverted?” “No Souel “ Please forgive our enthusiasm, we only wish to bring an end to this puzzle.....for the Emperors sake. “ added belatedly. “I understand that you are anxious to complete your task, I even find you ambition refreshing, But overeagerness can lead to mistakes … And I wouldn’t want any of you to come to harm from an over zealous reading. Don’t hurry to your deaths so easily, You best serve the emperor in life.” Now this is interesting... The Great Eye ! I haven’t seen that one in a while. The acolytes pallor dropped from pale to deathly white. “Make no assumptions yet … the reading is far from over” “And finally .. The daemon “ The room fell silent, You didn’t have to be a to be a Psyker to realise that this was not a good omen. “The Great Eye signifier holds that , you will be facing one of the ruinous powers , the fallen angel and lost child indicate , an Astartes is involved .The seeded Chalice hmm.. of that I am not too sure. I presume the “beast with two backs” is at play. And finally the Deamon card. Well that is plainly obvious, alongside the Great Eye. “ The Tarot Divinator lowered his tone and turned to face the Acolytes, This is going to be very tough for you, I suggest extreme caution. The cards were not clear about which powers are involved, but you must assume it could be all four of them, although I sense a female is involved somehow. I suggest you hold prayer before descending into the hive. May the Emperor have mercy on your souls. Chapter Two succubus Tears rolled down the old warriors cheek whilst silent sobs echoed forlornly in his stalwart heart. “Their, their dear.. No need for the tears, this is a joyous occasion. “ Her silky words ran viscous sweet honey through his thoughts. Dripping warmth like a hot tap in a cold bath, whilst clouding his mind and beguiling his senses. “But..” “No need to think darling, just enjoy the fruits of our endeavours. Your a great man , and you will be a great father. “Fa..ther...” the words seemed distant and yet still familiar....Patriarch...? Look Samael we have a lovely baby girl, what shall we call her? “G..i..rl...err..er..” “Never mind dear. You rest yourself, you have worked hard. I shall do the thinking for both of us.. how about..... marilitu ? Err....okay...if you think that's for the best... “Lilitu always knows best” Chapter Three “if you go down to the woods tonight your sure to get a surprise” Uxley thumbed the Auspex, and watched as it flickered into life. The static green screen giving an ominous glow in the darkness of the under hive. Uxley “Where are the Arbites?” The young Acolytes impatience getting the better of him again. Sung “ They said they will be here , so they will be here. I doubt even Baron Dysarno would dare to incur the wrath of Vendrake.” Loxez rubbed a mail gloved hand over his carbine, Clearing the dust and grime that had accumulated during the firefight. “Where the feth , did those Escher spring from ? I knew we couldn’t trust Jerico.” Socrates “We had no choice “. Their was no way of getting this far into their territory without his help, we would have ended up like those Herakles we saw by the sump.” Uxley “ Well , unless you were asleep these last ten minutes, you may have noticed we just nearly did!!” Loxez “ Sung's right , all we have to do is wait , Uxley sent the vox, now we just sit on our hand and wait for back up. Socrates “I don’t think waiting is an option.. look up there!” The group turned to Socrates and strained their eyes into the gloom. Beyond the Waste and slag, where the ancient corroding plasteel struts gave way to pitch blackness , The group eyed movement. A feeling first, dark and unpleasant , like a nothing they felt before. Nausea washed over them and they did all they could not to turn their heads and scream! It came too fast for an Escher, too fast for a human! Baleful eyes piercing at their souls, through murky sub light world. Socrates “Run or fight ? “ “RUN!” Socrates emerged triumphant and alone , The white robes of the novitiate ran red with blood a daemon slain .An Astartes in chains. Vendrake knew at that point Socrates was the one .. But something else worried him about the young man .. facing a daemon alone changes a man , and Socrates had changed , gone was the impetuous youth , full of vim and vigour , in his place a stalwart and weary man, the true toll of the Inquisitorial service had begun. We have allies but we stand alone when it counts. Virago =]CENSORSHIP =Female human ? Role =[= Tracker .. that uses a female mouse ( Shrew ) to find the scent of her victims . Souel ( Mystic - savant - Astromancer - divinator - Tarot shaman - Empath- Astropath) Souel is Vendrakes oldest compatriot. The leader of a black ship Astropathic choir who's binding ritual has opened rare glimpses of many possible futures . These ephemeral visions cannot be controlled and when they come sometimes awake sometimes whilst sleeping , always violent. Souel desperately tries to recall them. Using astromancy and tarot divination . The Visions are never clear and sometimes pure fallacy, But his ability to consistently divine elements of truth from them allowed him to stand apart from his peers with similar abilities When The black ship "restless pursuit's " lord Admiral "Admiral" was poisoned , Vendrake used Souel to help bring the culprit to justice. He has since helped Vendrake on many occasions , and regularly advises him and his acolytes on the potential dangers that may be faced in coming conflicts. Souel Rarely journey's into the battlefield preferring the safety of voidships cabins. suffers from constant migraines , that debilitate him to the point of collapse , usually followed by prophetic vision. Souel has a recurring vision of A golden child dressed in wolf pelt , bringing unity and stability to Dalthus. His Astromantic Tarot readings suggest this will happen when Cydonia is aligned with Praxus with Laguna moon betwixt. His research suggest this child to be a Sensei. Vendrake knows of this vision but at present cares little of its validity. Souel has tried to convince Vendrake to seek out this "Sensei" on many occasions, but to no avail.